Party Past Midnight
by sadistw
Summary: With a broken heart and bruised legs Matthew followed the sound of his bothers voice. Oneshot, unless my sister irritates me again.


Matthew walked along the beach, the dying morning light cast a light haze on everything it touched and made all shadows softer. He was in a great mood and the soft evening colors seemed to reflect his inner peace. For as long as Alfred and Gilbert had know each other they had been at each at each other throats. A friend of Gilbert was an enemy of Alfred; A friend of Alfred was an enemy of Gilbert. Everyone in the tiny seaside town knew of the twos constant attempts to be more 'Awesome' than the other. Their unwavering hatred split most of the town into three sections: Alfred's people, Gilbert's people, and the people who didn't give a damn. When Matthew first told his brother that he and Gilbert were friends Alfred practically spit fire at the betrayal. After a week of receiving the cold shoulder and venomous glares Matthew was fed up, he dragged his stubborn brother into the living room and kept him there until they came to a reasonable compromise. They decided that Matthew could be friends with 'the enemy' as long as they didn't hang out at home or in south park and Matthew had to do the dishes all the time. He also had to side with Alfred should the two go to war but Matthew doubted that would ever happen and he would have stood on his brothers side anyway.

So he was able to be friends with Gil, but it had taken a lot for Alfred to be alright with it and even after the deal he was angry about it. Which is why when Matthew went to Alfred to tell him about his plans to marry the albino he prepared for Armageddon... and was pleasantly shocked. Alfred listened to him patiently as he explained his feelings form the other man and why marrying Gilbert would make him happy, at the end of his speech he took a deep breath and held it waiting for Alfred's reaction. Alfred, to Matthew's great surprise, was very calm and even smiling, not a 'I'm going to murder that sneaky bastard in his sleep' smile either but a genuine slightly amused smile.

When he finally opened his mouth he said, "okay," and grinned at Matthew's dumbfound expression. "so are you gonna ask him or wait for thick head to get the hint?"

Matthew was still very much shocked by the absent aggression but manged to stutter out a reply. "I'm... Planning on asking him..."

"Okay good luck," Matthew stood staring at his brother who laughed, patting his back with a firm hand, "Listen Mattie, I hate that man," Alfred made sure to look his brother in the eyes as he spoke, "but you love him. Don't give me that look I'm not as dense as you think, I've known for a while now you love him and I decided that should you ever want to commit yourself to him, I would be there for you 100 percent!" Alfred gently ruffled Matthew's hair a rare soft smile on his handsome face, "'Cause as much as I hate that man, I love my little brother even more."

Matthew smiled back at his brother, he was so proud of him, but...

Alfred leaned in at his brothers soft mumble. "What's that Mattie? I can hear ya."

Matthew lightly brushed his brother's hand away with a small frown. "I said, I'm older than you by two years."

Alfred blinked then began laughing loudly as he smacked his brother on the back "Whatever you say dude!"

Mathew muttered to himself rubbing his back as he made his way to the door. But he couldn't stay irritated for long, because he was so _happy._ He can be with Gil and not worry about his brother being angry. Soon he would be with Gil as more than just a boyfriend to roll around with every now and then.

At present Matthew was looking for Gilbert to ask for his hand. He was always at one of three places: the old diner on Smithson road, South park just to piss off Alfred, or the beach. He wasn't at the diner or the park so now Matt was combing the beach for the red eyed man. He was coming upon the rocky cliff at the far west of the beach and still hadn't seen him so Matthew considered checking the German's house, it would be odd if he were there though since he hates the place and rarely even sleeps there. He was about to turn back when he heard a low moan from around the rocks. Matt panicked thinking someone had fallen down the cliff and rushed to help but what he saw made him stop short nearly tripping over the stones loosely embedded in sand. A head of silver hair was slowly kissing it's way down a faintly tanned neck, an obviously aroused boxer clad crotch ground against another wearing black dress pants that busy pale hands worked impatiently to remove. Matthew raised a shaking hand to his mouth to hold back a scream? A sob? He wasn't sure. He shook his head causing a few tears to spill down his cheeks as if that would make the image of Gilbert making out with another man disappear. Watery violet eyes caught a startled lidded gaze.

"Gil," muttered the man pushed against the rocks that Matthew was staring to recognize as Roderich, a music teacher at the local college. "GILBERT!" Roderich yelled when the silver haired man ignored him in favor of continuing his attack on his collarbone.

"What? What is it babe?" Roderich nodded to where Matthew was standing, right hand covering his mouth left hand clutching his chest, before grabbing his shirt off the sand, dusting it off and walking past the frozen boy as he slid it on.

"You deal with this, I'll be waiting at the southeast entrance, but not for long."

Gilbert was still watching him walk away when Matthew spoke up. "Gil, why..." he trailed off not sure what he wanted to ask.

Gilbert watched Matthew struggle to find his words before sighing, "Listen birdie-"

Matthew glared, "My name is Matthew."

He eyed the blond for a moment before running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Okay. Listen _Matthew._ You're a good kid and I personally don't have anything against you, but you're not my type of guy, I need someone a little more... demanding." His eyes flashed briefly to the retreating Roderich before returning to Matthew, "So basically we're ending this." He gestured between himself and Matthew.

Matthew was crying in earned now, he tried to brush the tears from his eyes but they were falling faster than he could wipe them away. He didn't understand how Gil could be so cold after everything they'd been through together. "Then... then why..."

"Why did I ask you out? Come on birdie I'm sure you figured this one out." Matthews gaze held a lot of hurt and confusion but Gilbert saw no understanding, he sighed again. "Because you're Al's precious brother. Every time he saw you with me he thew a fit and couldn't do shit about it because it would upset you." He ignored Matthew falling to the ground and continued. "I would have gone out with you forever just to see him with that desperate pissed off look but lately he hasn't been getting so angry and Roddy's been getting tired of me playing around so," Gilbert looked down at the boy who had his elbows propped on his knees and face buried in his hand then to his boyfriend of seven years who was walking across the beach. Gilbert stepped carefully around the crying blond tossing a "later." over his shoulder and jogged to catch up.

By the time Matthew stopped crying the moon was high in the sky. His brother called searching for him some time ago but Matthew didn't want to be found so he sunk against the rocks and reduced his wails to sniffles. Now he was done crying, he still wanted to but he could form no more tears. Matthew stared at the moon's reflection on the Ocean, it was a shimmering white and the blurred outline was a light blue sort of like... Matthew reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled put the tiny metal band. The outside was mostly light blue with pale purple and deep blue leave surrounding a silver flower, the unpainted inside was also silver. The ring had a bit of silver in it but was mixed with various other metals.

It was not a proper wedding ring, Matthew figured they could get better ones when they had more money. _'Roderich has plenty of money'_ a bitter voice sounded in his head. Matthew's eyes stung and his legs hurt from knelling on rocks for hours. He could hear his brothers worried voice calling again this time with several others. Matthew heaved himself to his feet wobbling only a bit, he hesitated a breath before winding his arm back and launching the ring far into the sea. With a broken heart and bruised legs Matthew followed the sound of his bothers voice.

* * *

It's been a minute dudes, yo!  
i now live in a place with no wifi, hell basically, and i though i'd never post another story.  
BUT THEN!  
like a flash of USUK filled light I learned i could get free wifi at the library. so here I am now paranoid that everyone who walks by is looking over my shoulder and thinking 'What's this freaks fetish with gay men?'.  
Usually only i check my stories for errors but I had my sister look this one over so it should be easier to read. That very sister is the reason i wrote this, her OTP is PruCan and she pissed me off so this was born.  
Till next time dudes~


End file.
